


Behind the scenes

by lprock



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Irish Actor RPF - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, McFassy, Nudity, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, True Love, Wake-Up Sex, X-Men RPF - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy loves his work as an actor, but most of all, love someone who is too far from their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Detrás de cámaras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693981) by [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock)



Wesley Gibson knew from the beginning what he had to do, did not doubt for a second that old librarian was going to be the key to your next objective. As old as sporting, Wesley could not be fooled by the facade, had run a clean shot without causing riots. Was dark, in the European summer warm weather, late evenings and lights on the horizon inviting people to stroll through that park, near the library of the Museum of the Prado in Madrid, the Spanish capital. Fortunately for Wesley - and unfortunately the old man that Friday there were no pedestrians, there were no users in the library, and above all, had not witnessed what would happen. That would be a point in favor of Wesley, because the collateral damage was not his style, if someone had to die, it would only be because you need.

The old man slowly began to leave his work, down the stairs and took his way to the park, marked by tall trees hoarded artificial lighting; when he started to delve into his path, only felt a sharp pain, then burned his chest. No time to articulate some though this heart stopped beating, spewing blood gushing his bowels with the latest beats desperate. With useless hurry put his hand on his chest and slowly walked to the sternum, where a key with a strange code hanging around his neck; the old man, who did not realize what time it happened, lying on the floor holding the bloody key. It was at that moment that Wesley came with slippers and sweatpants in black, dark gray sweatshirt, a cap and headphones. He ducked, and took the key, as if nothing had happened he ran away into the darkness. At that time I could not stop looking at the body, because it sure would soon find it. By that time, Wesley expected to be far from the scene.

"And cut !!. Good scene, "Albert said. The director of the second part of Wanted, whose filming had begun. "James will need a couple more shots from different angles of your out running in the dark," he added. James came running to listen to instructions from the crew. "Even if you prefer, Matt can do the job, you look tired, worked hard today," continued Albert.

"Of course not, I can still do it, plus it's a warm summer night," James said with a smile able to ward off any argument. Although his contract, James McAvoy would not let his character twice did the scenes, so avoid if possible. Even if it means multiple shots of him running through the park.

It was ten o'clock that day, on the horizon the sun seemed to resist giving way to night. It had been a long day of filming.

This time the new film would have many locations in Europe and so far were in Madrid, the Spanish capital that James had a special air. When the actor came to his hotel, the receptionist greeted kindly, and he headed for the elevator. The muscles ached from all the work and what they desperately needed was a hug from a hot bath. It was the only hug available, but wished more than anything the warm embrace of another strong, muscular arms, with long, elegant fingers, arms perfectly bonded to molded gods chest, or by demons, because something so perfect it could only be formed to awaken James his darkest passions and deepest instincts. Speaking below, how to forget the bottom of that perfect body, those long legs, shapely thighs, the ass that made any clothes look too well, was sinful is just thinking about it. James sighed and gave in to his thoughts toward that perfect man who possessed a detailed perfection. James even felt brave enough to make that thought, Michael's penis was the glory. (Hell, Michael) thought. (What would you say if you knew what I'm thinking, how you would look at me now). That look was mortal, James was vulnerable to those eyes that perfect face. Michael. Suddenly the click elevator drew him back to reality and when the doors opened, James forced his lazy feet to move and then pleaded not find anyone in the hall to his room, because it was obvious, the lump that had formed in his pants.

He quickly left the elevator, and to thank God no one until he reached his room, opened the door and went quickly. He was forced to retake the thought of hot bath, now needed more urgently, a hot bath. Hot as Michael (James, seriously? Going to continue as a hot teen dies from having Michael between her legs, or wherever, caressing every corner feeling every piece of perfection? Great. Michael, Michael ... Now it's late, so I'll call you tomorrow ... yes, I'm talking to myself. it's a fact. I'm crazy). James rubbed his face and tried to concentrate on the water.

The bathroom was large and had a comfortable bath, capable of receiving the tired body of James for a deserved rest. When the hot water filled container, James entered the water and relaxed. His legs ached, so he started stroking slowly along the tired legs, with such dedication as Michael would. Yes, Michael again. Apparently he would not stop, so he decided to go with his desire and continued caressing his muscles, carefully and slowly reached his crotch and took his already erect penis in his hand.

When, suddenly, he heard the sound of the door. (Great James, you were so hot that you forgot to lock the door). In this position James could not Stand to - and neither wanted-because it was very difficult to cover an erection that size. So he took courage, and searched his mental translator and spoke. “No necesito nada, muchas gracias”. “Mil perdones señor, solo trajimos suministros para el frigobar”, said a voice that whispered in Spanish side by side. James managed to add: “Buenas noches”, and heard the door shut again.

\----------------------------------------------

If something Michael hated, were long journeys in which he could not rest. His work forced him to late fly to New York to record promotional DVD for the film, Frank. He could not wait to return. When, he arrived to confirm a booking at the airport. The airline staff asked the country of his destiny. Mr. Fassbender had to fly to London, but when the question was repeated, Michael said: "Madrid, flight to Madrid" and then his need to see James, even a few hours was stronger than his exhaustion. Michael knew that filming had begun, but he would not accept the idea of James away.

After many hours he arrived at Barajas airport, and took a taxi. On the flight he had learned the area filming the movie, but not wanting to know James, he decided to follow his instincts, guessing the hotel to pick the actor. It was not very difficult, because he knew too well the Scottish. He went to one of the hotels of the company NH Zurbano and trusted that would happen unnoticed to the hotel. His jeans, white shirt and jacket plus the hat and red glasses so well camouflaged. Not bring any baggage because he had been sent to London.

When he reached the hotel, pretended to be a guest without thinking more and walked to the elevator; came in and pressed the top floor. That was always the favorite of James, because that ensured they would not be disturbed on the floor, plus the elevator ride was ... entertaining. Michael smiled at the memory, could not avoid emotion and desire to have James in his arms, biting those red lips, tighten every muscle and kiss every inch of skin. He longed to hear the voice of James gasping his name, always asking for more, wishing never to be separated.

The click of the elevator announced he had come: Michael's heart began to beat faster when the doors opened I he saw a hotel employee entering the service elevator, followed by another; he realized that not locked up, so I assumed someone was inside. He moved before being discovered and came to the door.

He hesitated whether or not to call, and without thinking, just came in and closed the door. He quickly saw the room and immediately recognized the things of James, his RayBan sunglasses and motorcycle helmet. Had he brought the motorcycle? Suddenly the sweet and fruity aroma bath filled his senses; he walked down the carpeted floor and stopped at the door ajar.

He heard a groan, waited a few seconds more, and fortunately was the only one. (Seriously? Michael Jealous of anyone). He chided. James had resumed his task. With one hand he reached slowly stroking his erect penis and sensitive. Stroking the entire length from base to tip, as Michael would. With the other hand stroked his chest up and down, slowly, as Michael would. (Michael I am condemned to think about you all the time, in your perfect body, in your voice that condemns me to a spiral of lust. I wish you here), melted in his thoughts, his hand began to push harder and move at a uniform rate.

James bit his lip and began to gasp higher, stronger. (Michael, I need you, I ----), thought and repeated the thought. Articulated gasping noises that only he could understand, until he said loud and clear:

"Michael, I need you", and opened his eyes and froze.

"Michael?".


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beautiful lips are... busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, more action between this two

James' eyes were opened his heart beating fast, he felt dizzy and confused. His cheeks were red and his face wet steam. Was he dreaming? Does he fell asleep from exhaustion?. To find out for sure, he asked:  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
And that was all. At that time he articulated his question Michael had advanced with long, fast steps to the bath and next thing James knew was that his lips were being devoured by the mouth of Michael. It was a desperate kiss, without pause, without respite, as if every second would be used by both. The lack of air forced to separate. They looked into his eyes, dilated pupils and they kissed so hard that was all that made sense, teeth, tongues merged into one, devouring every piece they found.  
  
There were no questions to ask, their bodies speak for them. Michael had his knees on both sides of the legs of James. With one hand he held his jaw Scottish and dominated the kiss. With controlled mouth, he used his other hand to stroke the penis hardened James, who began to pant on his lips, stroking slowly enjoying the feeling, Michael mimicked the slow movements that observed moments before.  
  
James used his hands to attract the body of Michael closer, stroked his chest and his hands instinctively went to unbutton his pants and free up the burgeoning erection of Michael. He released his boxers and began stroking slowly, causing sounds of pleasure in both.  
  
His pace quickened, they began to push harder, from the base to the tip. James I dedicate special attention to the tip, pink, because he knew that super sensitive point Michael. Both increased their speed, panting shamelessly, scattering kisses on the other's face, James drowned his cry in the mouth of Michael and he climaxed, spreading sperm into the water. Michael did not take long to arrive, panting. Both continued their caresses, from the penis to the testicles until his breathing calmed down.  
  
Michael, was still fully clothed, and shoes in the water, along with James, they settled into a hug and looked. "Hello," James said. "Hello," replied Michael. And they kissed slowly and deliciously.  
  
"Would you miss me?" Asked the Irish with a smug smile.  
  
"Is not it obvious? Or I need to clarify my point, "answered James who drew kisses on Michael's face. "Not that I do not like being so far. But do not seem to have too many clothes on, not even you took shoes or jacket, "continued James.  
  
"Damn jacket" Michael knelt and removed the garment. "Quiet, friend, buy you another" James said quietly, avoiding laugh surprised face of his friend. "Is that my passport was in my pocket," replied Michael and lassoed his jacket to go back to James. "Oh ... which begs the question how did you get here?" "I boarded a plane, then a taxi, take the elevator and here I am," replied quieter, handing caressing the pale abdomen.  
  
"No, seriously. I imagine you'd be in New York, London or somewhere to promote Frank "interrogated. Michael stepped closer and took off the wet shirt to the delight of James. "Mmmmm, say Frank or his head, went along with my baggage to London, and as I have a couple of weeks, I thought I could pass this peninsula to witness the most deliciously attractive and sexy image ... see a wonderful indulging naked body slowly and sinfully, "Michael said, his voice a whisper inches from his mouth. James blushed at confession.  
  
"You do not know how much I desired to have you, and when I saw I-" James interrupted at that time taking his lips between his teeth, marking gently, first the upper lip and then lingered in the bottom. "Michael, my voyeuristic friend, although I love being so, we would not be more comfortable in the room?" Asked James to observe the slow movements of Michael coming out of the tub and remove wet clothing. It seems that he did purposely reveal every inch of skin moist under pants, then with the boxer's below the knee, bent exposing perfectly sculpted cheeks of the buttocks. James did not notice containing air and sighed. Michael, now completely naked, his head turned and smiled. "Excuse me sir McAvoy, is too much for you?". "Oh, shut up Fassbender," replied James pretending to be offended.  
  
He left the water as cold water down the drain, stood up with difficulty, how much pain he remembered. James was so tired he only managed to open the faucet in the shower, the bath water had cooled after last activity, thus requiring hot water. The water began to fall slowly and pleasant jets. The warm drops began to take effect. "Thinkest thou do without me?" Michael appeared behind him, placing a hand around his waist while the other went over the right shoulder drawing closer freckled body.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, until Michael ran his fingertips through the abdomen of James, outlining the strengths and defined muscles. The right arm joined the party and caresses spread to the chest, soft and tenderly. The Scottish could not say more, just made sure to stay glued to the highest body, enjoying the sensations drawn on his skin.  
  
Michael's hands after dedicating their time on their precious muscles began stroking down, tracing the lines of the hips, taking extreme care not to touch his cock, because that wanted to keep James, expectant, extending enjoying their act. "Do not take it anymore, Michael," James said, panting, gasping by the steam from the shower. James put his arms on the tiles pressing his ass towards Michael, who enjoyed rubbing. His movements were unified to increase stimulation, Michael's cock brushed increasingly harder the groove of the round ass James. The water ran down their bodies, and long, elegant fingers moved towards the center, taking the erection of James, to plot the testicles, enjoying the thrill that every movement caused. The slow strokes began to accelerate, the friction of the fingers in length, stimulating every nerve ending, repeating the deep touches caused gasps loudly in James.  
  
Gradually introduced his finger to the bottom, and then the other, widening as he could that hot opening. In his attempt to prepare properly James, Michael found the bag of nerves that made James lip biting, fighting his moans. Michael enjoyed all those sounds, movements under his body. To torture of James, when was on the brink and his cock ached, Michael withdrew his fingers and took the shower lotion and rubbed his erection. A thrust halfway tore a groan and shudder body of James. A moment he stayed until his muscles around the penis accommodated Michael, James enjoys the feeling of fullness and tried to separate his legs for easy movement.  
  
Instead of moving out, Michael finished entering your member to the bottom and began their desperate lunges. When he had already achieved a uniform rate reached James's cock and took him to madness. In that state, James came quickly, but Michael continued without mercy or pause. James raised one leg on the edge of the tub to give Michael a different angle. He succeeded and Michael seemed to enjoy - increasingly, the delicious friction. He slowed and enjoy every inch hole James. Until the sensation changed by the semen spilled inside, wet and slippery, and Michael ended up resting his head on the shoulder of James, kissing the shoulder blade, happy and satisfied. When they parted, James turned only to take Michael's lips again. "That was ...magnificent" James said with a smile. "Better, because I did not cross the ocean for anything less."  
  
Left the bathroom, dry and somewhat ordered, were preparing to enter the bed. James took the jacket Michael looking for documents, which had miraculously saved from the water, along with your phone. They lay on the bed, warm weather was more than enough and James was more than happy to do without any clothes. He could not believe that a couple of hours ago, wanted to death to hear the voice of Michael ago. And now, lay beside him in his bed.  
  
Michael decided to put his head on the chest of James, shedding light kisses there. His tongue found his nipple and between licks and bites, made sure James started panting.  
  
"Michaeeeel, you're doing," James said. "Nothing bothers you?" Replied innocent.  
  
"I thought you had enough of me." "I never have enough, you know," Michael said with certainty and moved to slowly kiss James.  
  
After deep kissing, Michael settled back into the chest of James, who hugged him closer. So they both fell asleep.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
It was the dawn, Michael idea what time it was, but the first rays of the sun had awakened. He did not move a muscle and just enjoy the view, still in the chest James. His hand rested on his hip James had legs apart. Michael thought there was no better way to wake up. Michael began drawing lines in the hip bone James, careful not to wake him. With index finger stroked the hair on the crotch, enjoying the delicate curls covering part of the skin. He made his mouth water when he saw the penis relax so much craved. As if drawn by an invisible force, he placed his lips on sensitive skin, brushing his lips just across bare skin just for. With the tip of the tongue, drew little lines, savoring the skin of the penis and groin.  
  
After a while, he took the tip, just the tip, he told himself, and started sucking, enjoying the feeling. With the tip of the tongue pressed the crevasse. James's cock was not indifferent and began to harden slowly, which encouraged Michael to continue their task. He decided to take a little more and increase suction. He stifled any sound rest is James, when a whimper forced him settle once. "If you wanted an early breakfast, you could have told me," James said. His voice was not sleepy. "I'm sorry I woke you," asked Michael. "And the best way. Which reminds me. Why are you stopping? "Said the Scot with an encouraging smile.  
  
Without wasting time and using his hands, Michael returned to his lips wrapping delicious cock James. The hints traveled Michael short hair, massaging the neck, enjoying seeing Michael's head between his legs.  
  
A speed was accelerated and the pressure increased. James threw himself back on the pillows and gave the delicious stimulus Michael skillful mouth. His knees rose to power their hips deeper into the mouth of his lover. He got the message intensifying their movements, turning his head to improve access. A tremor shook James who came into Michael's mouth that swallowed every last drop. When separated, James was staring at the ceiling and a smile never left his face. He sighed and noticed traces of semen on the corner of his mouth. "Lack here" said wiping his index finger to his mouth move and sucked indecently.  
  
"Now, if you allow me," James went to Michael's crotch. All last activity had caused blood flow reaches the right place. Settled between the legs of Michael who gladly provided access to James distribute caresses his lips on his cock hardened in the skin of his testicles and pelvis. After licking every inch of skin, with both hands took the base and started sucking, swallowing with steady pace deepening. The tip of the penis clashed with the palate and then in the throat. James knew he was doing a good job, groans and gurgles of Michael. He swallowed to the bottom and the semen was watered down the throat of James, when he finished his task I knelt down and assaulted mouth kisses Michael.  
  
That was how began his morning. They both knew it was going to be a long day.


	3. TREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "James ... James ... wake up," he said softly. The tip of his nose started to rub the earlobe of James, breathing in his scent.  
> "Michael?, what are you doing awake? back to bed, "said a little sleepy.  
> "You have to go to work," said the Irishman. "Work? Oh baby, do not go to work today.  
> (Yes I know, this is not exactly a summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who follow this story. I ask apologies for mistakes.  
> enjoy.  
> By the way, none of this belongs to me

James fell asleep with his body relaxed, he decided to rest a little longer. Close to eight o'clock Michael sat abruptly recalled because they were starting filming the new movie Scottish and could not harm it. He stood up and walked to the side of the bed, near the ear of James. It was a crime wake, because then, lying in bed, with daylight lighting his skin was perfect. Michael took courage and whispered in his ear. "James ... James ... wake up," he said softly. The tip of his nose started to rub the earlobe of James, breathing in his scent.  
  
"Michael?, what are you doing awake? Back to bed, "said a little sleepy.  
"You have to go to work," said the Irishman. "Work? Oh baby, do not go to work today, "replied sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Yesterday we take to shoot all of my scenes in that location, so I will have just for you today," said approaching a kiss on the nose of Michael who smiled automatically. He quickly climbed onto the bed and on top of James. James licked his lips to start talking. Although he knew that was a weakness in Michael, he still kept making sometimes on purpose, but mostly on instinct alone. Error. Michael took those lips preventing James articulate any words, forgetting what he was going to say. It did not open his mouth when he realized that tongue Michael and was exploring all known corners.  
  
When Michael began to kiss James, was easy to forget everything around him, all the problems, everyone disappeared and was just James. He even forgot to breathe what led them to separate. "Sorry, you were going to say something," Michael said. "Yes, no, yes, in fact, do not apologize, please continue (Kiss) but (Kiss) need to consume (Kiss) more than (Kiss) our (Kiss) fluids?" Said the Scot. Michael laughed, not by what he had heard, but because he knew the effect it had on James. Despite the time they knew, James acted as if the feeling among them were new. He loved the times blushed when Michael ran some praise.  
  
The small details made the happiness of Michael is immense. That when they were together. But their schedules and secret relationship, the luxury of being together was taken every instant.  
"Of course we need energy to everything plan to do with you," replied the Irishman with a voice that trembled every cell of James.  
"So you want for breakfast?" Inquired James. "Maybe eggs ... milk ... or-". "Stop it," Michael said,  
fun with the cheeky personality of your lover. "What?" Replied James arms around his neck pulling him Michael. "No you're gonna say you do not like my -" "Shut McAvoy" he said and began to exchange small kisses.  
Breakfast came to the room, the cart was left in the hallway, at the specific request of James. This enabled him without clothes because he loved the feel of the lustful gaze of Michael at every step matched only by his immense desire to see the naked body of his beloved.  
  
Were toasted cheese, coffee, fruit juice and slices of tropical fruits were shared by both. The delight of fruit, preferably two, was complemented by their looks, while their mouths devouring the food, their eyes were delighted with what they saw. Michael and James were sitting with her legs spread in the center of the wide bed. Among them, avoiding food trays that are closer, but at a perfect distance to give them a view of the entire body of both.  
James tousled hair, which was not unlike the first film, Michael helped him remember his first encounters, casual at first, but over time, wanted by both.  
  
The physical condition of James was impeccable, had taken some tips from Hugh while filming X Men Days of Future Past for training.  
To James always liked what he saw, everyone praised the perfect musculature of Michael, every millimeter of skin was perfect. Just remembering the dozens of times he saw his films before they can touch it, provoked him an internal shudder.  
Without a deep, beyond the climate conversation or food, finished their food.  
"Apparently someone was hungry," said James. "Yes. And also delighted me with my eyes, "he replied. Brash, James thought. "As you can tell that you know me very well!  
You can you read minds? "He asked.  
  
Michael took the tray and put it to one side of the bed in the cart. He returned to the bed and leaned closer. "I'm afraid, that's not my power. But I venture to guess what is in your mind, "said arrogantly as he approached to look more closely at those blue eyes. "And what I have in my mind?" "It could be something that has to do with the word fuck?" Michael said getting closer. "Partly," replied James, brought his face turning their attention to the lips of Irish, when it was close enough he moved his ear and whispered. "I. Want to. Fuck you ".  
Michael closed his eyes, froze for a moment, every word processing, anticipating what was to come.  
  
James could not help smiling, pleased to have surprised his friend. "What, you do not like the idea?" James said knowing the answer. "Your what you think ?, said with a glance at his own erection grew at the suggestion. "I see, let me help you with that," intervened to caress the cock of Michael that allowed this initiative and closed the distance between his lips and started kissing slowly.  
Soft hands of James felt so good on the sensitive skin of a length of Michael, one hand stroking up and down, the other rubbing the skin of the testicles, causing guttural moans gently pinching Michael.  
The skin felt so good that when he began to notice the wet tip, licked his palms and rubbed harder. With the other hand he pushed Michael to bed who opened his legs wider to James continue its task. Between the legs of Michael got to his knees and continued stroking his erect member. As much as he wanted, he avoided wrap his lips on the surface needed.  
  
Michael heels dug into the mattress pushing up. James kept rubbing the cock and his other hand worked on Michael cleft ass. First he massaged the back, taking both ass cheeks. Then he scattered kisses on the inner thigh of Michael and his tongue started down the path toward the narrow hole.  
  
Once they arrive, tongue licked the ass of Michael so eagerly, so hard that Michael did not hesitate to repeat litanies of "Oh god, oh yes James, do not stop, please."  
  
James kept sticking his tongue deeper and decided to help with his hand extended wet hole. Slowly, slowly introduced middle finger, enjoying the rush of pleasure that caused that action. Then have him inside he began his movement, while the other hand was stroking his cock, droplets emanating from the tip.  
  
Then introduced a second finger, accelerating their movements, forcing the opening of the muscles flexible and when it was warm, introduced the third finger. He did not know when it was that he had detected prostate Michael that melted after each movement.  
"Michael, honey, I know is not the best, but you be so kind as to pass the lotion that is on the table. Looking closer, and to be honest, I have hands full, "James said, as if nothing disturbed.  
A muffled growl of Michael that had white knuckles of both hands tighten the sheets.  
  
Sweat plying their body and managed to reach the vessel pitched down. James slowly released his cock and took the container of lotion and spitting teeth cap. He took the hand hole and clumsily poured lotion on hand. The cold feeling soothed his excitement and James was prepared by spreading over his cock, hard and unattended. He threw the unfortunate container to the side and opened Michael's legs to move freely. This was going to be good.  
Carefully directed his cock into the prepared hole and slowly introduced to the bottom. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip until the bottom was so I knew Michael was in pain. That stabbing pain became pleasure without limits.  
"Are you okay? James asked. "I. You. Move it ... please, "replied the tallest man in a choked voice.  
  
The movement began slowly took Michael James's face and started kissing slowly. James picked up the pace feeling so much pleasure continued his movements. The two kissed and merged into motion. Thanks to the athletic body of Michael, James took one of his legs over his shoulder and sank deeper with every movement while cock pressed between the two bodies extending his pleasure.  
James was coming and suddenly stopped. One hand took Michael's cock and rubbed mercilessly. Screams and gasps was the result of such action. And when he felt that Michael was going to get moving again quickly. Michael came spilling sperm in their bellies, James continued rubbing to get the last drop.  
James came and filled the ass of Michael. He pulled his cock and his cum joined other in their stomachs.  
  
They began to calm down and James reintroduced his fingers into Michael who was breathing heavily. He encouraged his prostate again causing screams of pleasure. "Fuck me James".  
When he pulled his fingers opened her legs. "Look Michael". He obeyed and put his elbows to get a better view. James was kneeling in front of him, eyes closed and began introducing his already wet fingers in itself unabashedly panting up and down causing his testicles and penis to swing to the rhythm of his legs.  
"Michael", moaned and felt a hand wrapped around his cock that still stood erect, Michael took over and patted James, replacing his fingers through his own with sudden movements.  
James was on his knees and collapsed on the bed. Michael guided his cock along with James and began to caress between both hands. The friction was so pleasant that none stop moaning loudly.  
  
The semen sprout again both. Their bodies were shaking together. Michael hugged James and he wrapped his legs in the sword of Michael and there they are. Soaked in sweat, feeling sticky semen and cooling their inflamed parts.  
Michael began stroking the head of James, enjoying the soft hair. Perfect.  
"Thank the gods, are on the top floor," he said as he continued stroking the hair of James.  
"By their screams, and mine, I think we listened to the parking lot," he replied with a smile.  
"Thanks for coming. I was going to call it needed both just hear you. What have you done to me? I think I'm addicted to you, really. I could stop doing everything, just need to keep you thus," he said. Michael smiled again, loving every word he heard.  
"I am pleased that today, have you just for me, because then I can show you how much I needed you," he said.  
"Ahh, I understand, what happened last night gives me an idea. But I still have my doubts," replied James.  
"You're insatiable," Michael said with a chuckle.  
"Me? I learned from the best, master," said James. and they embraced, approaching everything they could as if to merge into a single body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow, slow, slow, but - seriously - very SLOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth ... apologies for the delay and errors. Nevertheless, enjoy.

After a while, they decided to sit in the room at large, overstuffed chairs, soft touch that allowed both enjoy their bodies. The summer and warm weather helped to continue irrespective of any garment. Besides James and Michael knew that would soon take their clothes off. Not that they were shameless exhibitionist, but over time, learned to know and save time because their meetings were often fleeting but intense enough to keep alive the flame of desire.  
  
Michael insisted that James should not waste time, so he helped to review their lines to resume recording the next day. Although Michael had just arrived a few hours ago, it seemed that they had shared an eternity.  
After reviewing the most important lines, James could stand. He had been sitting between the legs of Michael leaning against his chest, the Irish took the opportunity to draw little caresses his body mild, not distract. As if that were possible.  
  
"Hey Fassbender, want to take a bath. I know you like to spend the day at the pool, but I guess we will not be alone. So ... did you say?" James said as if asking a great favor. Michael looked and said: "A shower sounds good, but ... I have other plans, which involve not leave this room," sentenced without leaving your seat with a half smile that spoke louder than words.  
"I love it when you take the initiative," James replied in a soft voice back, this time kneeling between the legs of Michael. Enough to be in millimeters from the lips of his lover came, but instead of devouring kisses, as always, gently kissed his nose and with it he began to cross the face of Michael, who closed his eyes and ran hands on the lower back of James, so soft, that just touching the surface to feel the thrill of this flick.  
  
James rubbed his cheek against Michael's jaw had begun to reveal the growth of fine beard that so fascinated. For more together than they were, he was never going to get tired of shaking his body with Michael, feeling every breath, every heartbeat reminding him how good life and how grateful he was to the universe in order to have that time with his beloved.  
James's hands had started down Michael's chest, slowly, nor any delight in every muscle, wanting to learn the name of each just to thank genetics gather as much perfection. To Michael's single naked body warmth James was one of the best feelings he could afford, because the scent of her body, the perfect temperature, tens of freckles scattered in beautiful courses made each time Michael closed his eyes remind aroma, slightly salty taste of his skin and the warm sensation that always tended to increase when they were together.  
  
The fingertips of James slowly slid between their bodies, they went down to find Michael's boner. Unconsciously he looked down to admire one of the most explicitly erotic images he had known; admire Michael's cock provoked a similar reaction in his body. His fingers were contained to keep playing. Slowly he began to sway to increase the friction of his skin. Their breathing started to accelerate, by simple touches, unlike past encounters where they pinched and bit their skins to leave marks on the other that last memory of his unbridled passion.  
"You are aware that I can trigger an orgasm only if you touch me like this?" Michael said with a whimper in his voice.  
  
"You are aware of the immense pleasure I feel just as well as see the edge ?, James replied.  
"Stop talking, only acts just want to feel that way," said Michael with increasing desperation. Unable to endure, he started kissing the skin of James, kissed his shoulder, collarbone, neck until he reached the jaw where he stopped to torture James. "If you want I can stop me," Michael said with a smile that quickly was taken by James hungry lips kissed slowly, exploring every sense available, sucking lips Michael, who imitated his movements.  
Both were still slow strokes at the same pace for their bodies. Their cocks are only superficially touched one another, occasioned his hopes hurts. Despite that feeling, their bodies had agreed to continue with their movements, seeing how far they were able to reach.  
  
The feeling of lump in the stomach began to grow in James, who held his breath. He struggled to keep enjoying that feeling. Michael felt what happened to his lover and took James's face in his hands. "Look at me James," and started kissing him slowly. James opened his eyes and it was wonderful. Michael kisses were individual, punctuated with slight friction in wet lips of James. In a moment their eyes met. Michael had dilated pupils, as they had almost never been, pink cheeks, eyes bright. James felt his most connected and synchronized breaths. His kisses were like experiencing a clash of electricity restored their life. Michael loved the deep blue eyes of James, but now that blue had been reduced to a ring around a black point that Michael was willing to miss.  
  
James felt his throat and shook him for air began to inhale the heady aroma of Michael. They were embracing, united so that every inch of skin can feel the other. James knees just moved slowly, Michael adored feel the flexing of the muscles of the thighs of James when he made these slow movements. Michael moved his hands from the thighs to James ass to feel the thrill when both hands approached the center. James continued to watch Michael's face expressing more than any words could have said, Michael opened his mouth, James taking advantage between the lips and inferior lip, slowly sucking up access completely to his mouth, Michael left to roam James tongue from his mouth, giving the feeling.  
James had his arms around the neck of Michael touching back whenever he could. Meanwhile, their cocks were tense, felt heavy, but neither would yield to finish as fast, too enjoyed being so suspended in a kind of extended excitement. Both cocks at the tip glowing with tiny drops of anticipation, red and dark brushed against each other, sometimes reaching in stomach of another, but without pressure. His heart rate had increased until his heartbeat was as strong as their breaths. Their voices were muffled, as if to keep quiet to hear each cell enjoy the touch of another.  
  
The burning pain spread, James stepped back and saw their erections to burst. Position change and put his legs astride legs Michael who with his legs to sit on his lap James. This position allowed them to bring their bodies and James began their cocks pressure. He held a groan when they met in pressure, Michael put his hands on the lower back of James, to draw him closer. His touches were soft, as if his skin had increased their sensitivity to simple rubbing cause havoc on their senses. They looked his eyes asked permission for their bodies to continue their movements extending the maximum pleasure.  
  
James moved forward, upward, downward, undulating movements that were repeated when his pace began to quicken. They kissed again, and both moaned into each other's mouths, arms hugged James Michael's head and continued their increasingly rapid movements. Their erections were pressed between them, between their bodies that were already bathed in sweat. Michael gasped and began shedding semen into their midst. That sticky feeling excited to James and thanks to those fluids their cocks slid deliciously each other with more pleasure for both. James could not control himself and his sperm joined Michael, both began to move against each other, Michael tightened his legs increasing movement. They never ceased to look. His movements were constants and so continued to extend the pleasure that filled their senses. James felt dizzy and stopped his movements, but Michael took the opportunity to change positions and had James under his body. He began to move forward James sinking the body on the couch James just put legs wrap around the back of Michael to continue feeling all.  
  
James could not believe he would come that way again, his breathing quickened, his hair was stuck to his forehead and felt his whole body trembled. Michael dropped beads of sweat on the face of James with his elbows on either side of his head and one leg on the couch felt that shudder. One of his legs had been planted on the floor to help their movements. Their erections were still firm and Michael drove out more semen than the first time, hard contained came to his breasts. James saw that the jets reach his skin and could assure it was one of the sexiest and exciting things that could have witnessed. Michael collapsed with heavy breathing, put the front next to James and distributed kisses where he could, cheeks, nose, and lips.  
"James. I love you, "said Michael staring at James. "I love you Michael," replied James. Both knew that the ties that bound them were strong, sex was great always, but very rarely said they loved each other, maybe it was not necessary, because they took care to prove a thousand times.  
  
So close they were could feel their hearts beating a mile a minute. Michael realized he should move that crushed to James, but when he tried to move, James was still holding. They stood for a moment until they calmed down. When they parted, cold between them was evident from the damp of their stomachs. James looked down and could not help but start laughing. "Wow" James said, running a hand over his face, moistened. "That is funny to you," replied Michael had stopped the couch.  
"Honey, it's not funny, it's just that I'm happy," he said with a smile, sat down and their feet touched the ground.  
Michael approached him and squatted down. "I am immensely happy," and placed a chaste kiss on James who gladly accepted.  
"We realized we could achieve orgasm with one hand or both tied behind its back," James said and started laughing at Michael. "Do not put ideas in my head, honey," he replied.  
"But seriously, where did you learn to do that?" Asked James. "Do what?" Asked Michael.  
"That of us touch and waiting, it was great, was ... no words, just remember it is damn exciting," James said.  
  
"I only did what you did, just let me out so our bodies did. And if it was ... huge, you looked so sexy and hot, "said Michael who stood up and sat on the couch with James.  
"Who would say we had one of the best orgasms of history and just followed our instincts," Michael said hugging James. "And you said you loved me", "It's true, you also said James," and looked with a smile. "I love everything about you," James said, who glanced at his abdomen drenched in cum and took some white liquid with a finger and held it to his mouth as if it were the most delicious treat. Michael watched and followed example, but he took some semen directly penis James and buried two fingers in his mouth enjoying the taste.  
"This is crazy," James said and kissed slowly feeling the combination of flavors still present in their mouths.  
"If you still remember, someone promised me a shower," Michael said.  
"Okay, we'll shower and then Can you stay a while ... alone ?, is not not want to see you naked all the time, but eventually have to leave and do not want anybody else I see your beautiful body naked, "James said.  
"Sure, I'll find to do in your absence," said Michael directing his gaze straight to his cock.  
"You have no remedy," James said.  
"You're complaining?"  
"I never... moreover, I appreciate your interest in sexuality is correctly oriented towards me, "James said smugly. They both smiled.  
"We're going to shower," Michael said, rising quickly. He stepped forward and saw the look of James glued to each visible muscle. He stopped and looked. "I told you're beautiful and perfect?" James asked sincerely. And Michael was about to reply and could not help lower his head with a smile. James loved to embarrass Michael, who despite their perfection, as James was saying still had humility.  
James stood up and reached Michael and placed a kiss on the shoulder, one arm took Michael waist and felt being hugged by Michael on his way to the bathroom.


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wants to demonstrate ... point, Michael will not let him, but in the end ... short of breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I'm terrible for chapter titles.

The shower water was not hot, it was refreshing for both after his past experience. Despite the temptation, both endeavored to adhere to the idea that it was a shower to be clean. They tried. But too often escaped them unrestrained kisses. His touch slipping along with water and soap.

They were standing next to each other, kissing almost surely, when his kisses began to intensify James in a sudden movement pushed Michael against the tiles. Michael smiled and continued kissing. James stroked his body as he could and knelt between his lips catching the tip of the cock Michael, who enjoyed the feeling, James played with the tip and began to swallow a little more. His tongue ran from the base of the bottom to the top. He did it a few times to move kisses Michael's crotch. The cold feeling in his back wall anchored it to reality. When James stopped and stood up again to kiss Michael. It took Michael's hands and led his ass. James parted both cheeks his butt with his hands and Michael understood the invitation and began to introduce a finger in that hole. James could not help moaning loudly cheering for Michael. Only one finger came and went; introduced the second trying to find James prostate. As he tried to friction it became more needed to James. James was holding his ass hard and leaned his body to the chest of Michael. A third finger was introduced and the waves of pleasure covered to James, his movements lasted a little longer, when Michael thought he was ready, James begged for more. "More. I need a finger, "Michael hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt James, but decided to please the Scots. The pressure around his fingers was stronger, but continued, albeit slower.

"Bed," was all James managed to say. And it was at that moment that Michael closed the faucet. And they moved into the room. Michael managed to take bath lotion that would facilitate its work.

James stepped forward and instead of lying on the bed stopped and took Michael's hand. He led him to sit on the bed and kissed. James snatched the container Michael's hands and poured the liquid into his hand and began to spread Michael's cock.

When the entire surface was covered, James planted a deep kiss on Michael and turned around. He spread his legs and stepped back until about Michael. When their bodies approached, James took Michael's cock and toward the slit ready.

Slowly and surely was introduced to the bottom, millimeter by millimeter. He closed his eyes focusing on the sensation. Michael sat with one hand and stroked the back of James. When he was in the background, completely seated on the lap of Michael, took his time to accommodate family feeling. Michael began a movement that with a jerk James tore a groan.

He did it again. Although the movement was slight, the feeling was intense. Michael started moving gaining momentum mattress and burying it deeper if that was even possibly. James allowed these movements until he put his feet flat and moved up and down, with slow rhythms first to have an accelerated pace. Moaned shamelessly, without restraint, because the feeling seemed to be endless.

Michael pushed and James was dropped until their bodies collided again and again, each time better than the last and the need to continue. James with one hand began to masturbate, with uneven and frenetic rhythms, Michael felt he arrived and did not hold back, shortly after James spilled in his hands and felt his legs became weak. At that time Michael grabbed his hips and helped to track their movements. Slowly his pace slowed and James lay back on Michael's chest, turned his head to look for Michael who kissed him as he could with his cock still embedded in James. Michael James stroked his cock as he soothed.

"We were supposed to be getting clean," Michael said.

"Oh, yes, I remember now," James replied wryly. "Anyway, I do not feel dirty," he added.

James stood for a few seconds so completely filled, stretched and strained muscles around the stunning Michael cock. With a little discomfort James stood up and lay down on the bed, Michael came and left a soft kiss on the shoulder. Wordlessly they stayed together; feeling the presence of the other, that feeling they needed in the past to the point of despair.

\----------------------------------------

It was 14:45 when Michael sat up and saw James, absolutely relaxed. "You want chicken or fish?" He inquired.

"There are no ... German sausages" "JAMES !! is seriously "Michael snapped. "Okay, okay, some fish, salad would be nice," he replied. Michael picked up the phone to ask James lunch.

"Just taketh food and pineapple juice," James said into the phone. "Not worry, I'll have dessert for dinner," he added, sending a mischievous look to Michael.

They lunched quietly, James talked about how excited he was about this new movie that would allow him to exploit his "wild side", as he called it. "His wild and sexy side," added Michael. The Irish loved the character of Wesley Gibson, because outside of fighting skills, had a strong spirit that was skillfully exploited by his friend.

When they finished eating, James was prepared to go shopping, Michael put his clothes in the washing machine while waiting for James. A pair of worn jeans and a white shirt as well as slippers was the clothing that James struggled to use, because of opposition from Michael every time he tried cover his body.

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine without me?" Joked James standing at the door with Michael's arms around him waist, their faces so close they shared oxygen around them.

"Yes sir, close the door locked and not talk to strangers, I will turn away from windows and make no noise," he replied softly kissing Michael James.

"Honey, seriously and should go out and see anyone see me, not going to be that comes to mind enter or pass through here." "Of course my dear Bond, James Bond" Michael said goodbye to James with a passionate kiss.

The door closed and James could not avoid having a smile that lasted until he reached the elevator and left the hotel. Lest anyone suspected of departure did not take his motorcycle and decided to go underground to the shopping area, located about 20 minutes from the hotel. With dark glasses to his fortune, did not arouse suspicion.

He reached his destination and found three clothing stores, took three pairs of pants, underwear, some socks, a pair of solid color shirts (one blue and one black), a leather jacket and a cap.

When he finished his shopping, James had in mind to buy lubricant, he thought that I would need, because Michael would stay a few days, which should be exploited. A few steps away from shops, a dark door with a small ad in red lettering caught his attention, opened the door and walked across the hall. He found a variety of sex toys that certainly was ready to use.

He wandered through the shelves and decided to buy a set of dildos of different sizes. He approached the cash register and took a tube of lubricant coconut, a moment later, another "natural" and then another two.

He left the store and took his way back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Michael had taken the script from James and read the scenes in his film. He liked to imagine James playing his character, stronger than before, Wesley had matured and was facing new challenges. The moments that Wesley would be strong, certainly were tested for James, Michael was sure that professionalism would prevail.

The villain, an actor named Peter Davis, was in principle the bad guy, so it seemed, in as few pages that Michael had managed to browse. When he was absorbed in thought, James opened the door and entered the bags. "What the hell have there ?, just needed a couple of things, not a whole wardrobe," Michael said. "Really sir, dare you question my judgment, you ... and your naked body?" Replied James.

Michael James smiled and drew closer, approaching his lips. He placed a light kiss on the lips. "Why did it take so long?" Whispered Michael. "Oh, I've misbehaved? Are you going to punish me for my tardiness? "James joked before narrow the distance between them in a passionate kiss. James dropped the bags and buried her fingers on the scalp of Michael; then his hands roamed Michael's back up his ass. James loved that ass, strong muscular and delicious.

Michael could not understand what was the reason for him to lose control of his body when he was with James. Big hands of Michael began fighting with the shirt of James, until he stopped.

"What?" Michael said in a desperate voice. "Honey, not that do not want continue this, but I have something to show you" James whispered in the ear of his beloved.

"Clothes ?, do not you think the idea at this point, is without it?" Replied Michael trying to get to his lips.

"Yes it is, but-" was interrupted by Michael kissed him mercilessly. James tried to unite all his strength to stop a moment, but it was useless. When they parted to take air James tried to speak. "I have something (attack kisses) to teach (attack kissing) you," managed to articulate. "What?" Said Michael surprise and curiosity born.

Then James has still managed to find a box of bags containing box of dildos and without wasting more time showed it to Michael.

"You see we had a good plan?" Said the Scot arrogantly. He opened the package and took the double dildo 30 inches. Michael stayed with his mouth open, sunk in his own thoughts of all things they could do with newly acquired toys.

"You and I, my friend, we'll have lots of fun," James said to bring one end to his lips and closed his eyes to begin entering the object slowly in his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a pull arm, it was Michael who took one of the bottles of lubricant led to the biggest couch.

Michael sat with one leg completely on the couch while watching James undress. Michael knew what was coming was good. James stood before him naked and hardened cock, he could not ignore that Michael lay before him completely naked and completely excited, just for him.

Michael took the initiative and began to spread lubricant on his fingers. In his position on the couch it was easier to access his hole and began introducing his fingers slowly began to moan. James watched, enjoying these movements and have a full view of the hardened cock Michael that rose to his stomach, looking away nimble fingers of Michael.

 

"JAMES" Michael yelled and pulled him out of his thoughts, James continued standing, and one foot up on the couch, reached the lubricant and began introducing his fingers in itself. Their eyes never leaving almost unblinking, his hands came and went with a delicious friction. The cheeks flushed and choppy breaths told them it was time and were ready.

With its slippery holes, sat facing each other, one leg over the seat, approached and drew James Michael for a leisurely kiss. "Ready?". Always "Michael replied immediately.

James took one end and introduced Michael slowly, enjoying the tension of the other body. When he got to a certain point, James put his arms on the shoulders of Michael. He took the other end and held, James was slowly introduced into the ecstatic feeling object because with every move he made Michael could feel other sensations.

Looking introduced as deeply as he could, he sat again. They stood still bound by that hard object. Michael began to move with a loud groan that James did not ignore. The first movements were slow and soft, James enjoyed the most. After the burning sensation in his gut extended, James began to respond to the movements. The object did not leave them at any moment, only the merged movement gave them a feeling his heartbeat quicken. With each push the object came to play their prostates and both moaned cheekily.

After a few more moves they stopped and James took Michael's cock rubbing, Michael did the same in a frantic race. For the two was amazing to feel the other's dick while the tight feeling in the ass, both came almost simultaneously, spilling cum in his hands. James settled to take the comforter that was still Michael and began to move in and out of his lover. Michael enjoyed movements still mired in the previous pleasure. James enjoyed cause those moans, approached and kissed Michael, with messy kisses that ended in the jaw and neck, feeling the vibration of the screams that Michael was giving.

James stopped movements and saw his lover's cock was hard. He was astride Michael and his prepared hole was introduced in Michael's cock. He began to move carefully, but with rapid movements until he felt Michael spilled inside with hot flashes and pleasure. When James put his forehead stood next to Michael. "Well ... that was not exactly the plan, but was ... heavenly" "Shut McAvoy," replied Michael who kissed him slowly.

James stood up slowly and then gently pulled the subject of Michael, let him aside and sat. Michael stroked the hole irritated James, knowing that beyond pain, those touches still gave pleasure to James.

"Dinner? You want dessert? "Asked Michael. "Yes, dinner will be fine," replied James.

"Also you need to rest, had a hard day," Michael joked.

"With you here, if it is humanly possible to rest," he replied and melted in a long kiss.

The next day James would have to return to the set, with Michael still hidden from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, James loves surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the mistakes.  
> enjoy :)

Wesley knows he has to find his answers, because even though he knew the fraternity, the fraternity who forged longer exists, could not allow another group of people take the lives of others and decide the fate of the world under petty interests, would not let it happen again. Not if he could avoid passing.

Wesley neatly wiped the key taken away, and that night took to detect the keys to that object. It was 0200 and despite the hour, called one of his contacts, an antiquarian, currently working as a janitor at a school, attended his call. Wesley sent the data and eight hours later and had the information I needed.

Definitely the key was a sign, because it was not a key anyone outside the minimum economic value symbols were telling Wesley who had made it, therefore he knew the path to follow to find his answers.  
  
The key had diagrams were identified to one of the royal families in Portugal, on the inside of a hexagon key halved was the hallmark of one of the families was linked to the House of Bragaza. Therefore Wesley knew his way.

When he arrived a few hours later to Lisbon, the city received him with a calm air, quite cozy, considering that it seemed that was the site of one of most malevolent minds in the world.  
  
As soon as he arrived, the information of deaths and murders of prominent people around the world, turned on the news. The media and less police authorities investigating the facts, because many of them seemed only accidents or natural causes, which Wesley never believed and as soon as the events occurred more frequently could tie all tracks: someone wanted persons nearest presidents and monarchs die. But what was the reason and who were in charge of work?

In contrast to his training, this murderer did not use firearms or knives. Apparently his method made it impossible to trace. Or at least that it was until Wesley found the old man, who had been in the fraternity and had coached sure this new element.  
  
Wesley had gathered all the pieces that were arranged on the wall of his room in an attic with a perfect view of the city. All photographs of important characters relatives of the victims had a unique relationship, the political and economic power rested on their shoulders. But Wesley still had a piece in that puzzle complete, the identity of the being who was behind much chaos.  
  
Wesley kept looking at these people, while a sunset streaming through the large window behind him.

"And cut. With that decision ended for today guys. Good work, "the director said.  
  
After a couple days of advance work, fortunately for James his solo scenes made him more relaxed filming, thereby come home early.  
  
Production for the time being remain in that country, which would lengthen their stay and, of course, Michael.  
  
James came home from work and always was a pleasant surprise. Michael devised every day new ways to distract James.  
  
One night he came and found absolutely dark room. He feared that someone has discovered Michael, forcing him to retire. He was paralyzed for a moment, closed the door behind him.  
  
"Michael ?, are you here ?, said quietly.  
  
There was no answer. He walked a few steps into taking the moonlight that filtered through the windows and nothing. Not a single noise he indicated the presence of Michael.

In the darkness his hearing was adapted and strained to hear something. When he realized it was useless to have the lights tried to light a light switch, reached the wall and nothing happened. It was dark. He suddenly heard the noise of the freezer, then he knew that only light was gone and no electricity. When he felt the presence of someone behind him, the warmth radiating the other body was unmistakable.  
  
"MI-" tried to say when a hand covered his mouth and James was silent. That hand was so inviting his eyes closed. When he felt a soft cloth to ensure that his eyelids are maintained well. James smiled, wanted to laugh, ask what was happening, but just got carried away.  
  
Michael took his hands and gave another band, and led James hands to his face. James tried to locate the eyes to surround the head of Michael with the band. Both had the blindfolds, then James felt closely breath of Michael, who wordlessly, pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

James Michael took the shirt forcing him to stay close. He groped each other's lips, stumbling over the jaw, the angle of the mouth, until he found what he wanted and buried his tongue in a desperate kiss that caused Michael gasped.  
  
His hands were surrounding Michael James, and moved to the sides to get rid of the clothes of his lover. With absolute silence and darkness the sense of touch was increased for both, because James shook with the first touch of Michael on his skin under his shirt. To ensure that your eyes remain closed, Michael sought to unfasten each button, trying not to be separated from the mouth of James that had concentrated on kissing him all that time.

When James was half naked Michael parted his lips, but without straying too far toured the jaw, neck, and chest rambled by James.  
  
"Michael," James said in a soft tone, almost a whimper.  
  
Michael went on his way, slowly biting nipples James, after playing with them with his tongue, their path is to the navel and continued down James was desperate because the tongue of Michael arrives below. But Michael stopped.  
  
He took the hands of James and went to his clothes. James was stunned by the previous feeling slow to react. His mind was steeped in so much desire, it was stifling. It had been a few minutes since I'd come home, and already had a growing erection trapped underneath his clothes. 

When his hands reached the shirt buttons Michael began his task. He regretted buying shirts with many buttons. When he finished he pulled unzip shirt for disposal, but the infamous clothing resisted. Michael chuckled to the despair of James. Damn, missing some buttons. His patience flew by few buttons that liberated at last shirt, exposing his bare chest Michael.  
  
Wasting no time kissing and licking James crashed into the chest of Michael who buried his fingers in the nape of James. He enjoyed those too so soft and fleshy lips, even Michael felt it was a sin not see them, but having those lips wander around his chest was glorious. 

When James came to the waist, he worked in stroking the bulge under his pants Michael, that friction made guttural sounds emitted Michael James seemed the best sound in the world. James with a knee planted in the ground unbuttoned, with unexplained calm, damn button and then unzipped.  
  
With the pants to the ankles, James stroked harder erection Michael by his hand under his panties.  
  
When he stroked to the point of feeling wet the tip of his cock, he noticed inequality, and put his hands on the back of Michael feeling the perfect ass of his lover, pulling ankles underwear. Michael got rid feet of such clothes and was already naked.

James was on his feet, he felt that Michael, who had crouched to free clothing, stayed down. A milestone, and with surprising speed, Michael James dropped his pants once, and was pleasantly surprised that James was not wearing underwear. The fact that James was ready to fire him his wish. Eagerly, feeling ass cheeks James, Michael kissed erection, kissing the entire length until James was shocked by every touch, Michael took from the tip everything he could into his mouth, playing with his tongue and sucking wildly, James gasped incoherent noises, Michael was forcing his mouth to go further, deeper. When James tensed, Michael swallowed the jets of semen sucked, his hands clenched hips James, with strong brands that would take to disappear. James enjoyed that wonderful orgasm was floating, although it was still standing. 

James swam in feelings of pleasure when he decided to kneel before Michael stand. Kneeling with hands felt Michael's body against his body, his bare chest, his perfect abs until he reached his cock. With both hands stroked the length of Michael, massaging all the sensitive skin around the erect member Michael to his testicles.  
  
Michael found his lips and started kissing. James struggled to concentrate on stroking Michael. James slowly pushed a hand to Michael up the carpet so that it is thrown. When he lay, James took Michael's cock between his lips, beginning its work. Michael moaned strong while James was moving up and down, helping hands to massage the whole extent of his hard member. His pace quickened and when he felt that he had the air left him for a second and felt the cum began to pour, quickly returned to suck, savoring every drop, encouraging him to come out to the end, reveling licking the tip sensible. When he finished, he stroked his hands Michael's penis.

His hands felt wet and licked his fingers traces of spilled semen. "Too bad you can not see me now. I did see something you like, "James said, trying to convince Michael to take off the bandages. "Seriously? That? "Michael said, still panting.  
  
"It's something that includes my fingers, tongue and his cum, my dear friend," James said. Michael gasp imagining the scene. "Nice try, but this is not over" "Mmmm who said I wanted to finish," said James turned his hands to his band and tied stronger.  
  
With hands felt Michael's legs, stroked them for a while and straddled Michael bringing his body until their cocks were found, damp and hot. James ducked seeking the face of Michael. Their slow breaths started to accelerate when their bodies were connected. They felt that each skin cell could feel perfectly the other. It was a feeling that intensified at every moment. James managed to get close enough to come face to face with Michael.

 

"Then. What else you got planned for me? "He said hoarsely. He started sucking lips Michael, feeling the soft skin. The body of Michael pushed, squeezing more erections, who reacted to the contact.  
  
Started rocking, James left the lips of Michael because these movements it was impossible not to gasp aloud. His movements were increased, their dicks trapped between their bodies, caused both infinite pleasure. Their bodies were seething with pleasure, even though they had not yet penetrated.  
  
"James," said Michael panting with effort. "I want to fuck you" "You have to ask, dear," replied gathering how could those words. 

No lubricant in sight and accidentally break the challenge, James stopped. Michael took this movement to push away from each other's hips James. James knelt down and rested his arms on the floor, shamelessly exposing his ass up. Michael, groping, found his ass, sat behind his face near the ass cheeks began to kiss and lick the rounded figure. When he found his tongue slit, began to enter the tip, causing gasps in James. 

With each movement, tongue went further, gradually dilating the narrow hole. He continued with these movements, patiently. When one of his fingers joined the tongue, James imagined how it would look in that position with the body of Michael showing his perfect musculature in the job so dedicated. 

Michael put his finger, his saliva helped dampen the road. Michael was easily prostate James, this sensitive bundle of nerves that caused the Scottish groan in despair. When Michael found them stimulated the hard, fast moving, James was disarmed by so much pleasure, Michael was happy to give so much enjoy.  
  
That wet and dilated hole was ready, so Michael sat back, knees and took the head of his cock, stroked it a little more and drops that were beginning to sprout licked his cock, moaning for his own pleasure.  
  
With one hand he took the member and the other was guided to the ass of James, introduced the tip, with some difficulty, but knowing that James enjoyed this ardor. 

Slowly and pulling occasionally dilated hole to bury James completely. With a groan difficult stood still, stroking the buttocks of James. Then with both hands he took his hips and began to move. James began breathing heavily with each thrust. "Michael. God. More "were the words exhaled.  
  
Michael quickened his movements, James closed his legs causing slightly increased friction. The tight feeling ripped a loud groan Michael frantically accelerated their movements.  
Michael felt nothing but James was and shed more semen inside, pulled his cock and the liquid dripped on the cheeks of his ass, James gathered strength, and even ecstasy, turned and took Michael's cock, stroking and feeling the cum in his hands. 

With Michael knees and slightly open by the previous work legs, James Michael took semen to enter his slippery fingers in the hole Michael. While one hand was lost between the legs of Michael, the other, just wet, rubbing his hardened cock. Michael did not expect that reaction, so I just enjoyed the stimulation on the sensitive prostate.  
  
When three fingers slid easily crawled behind Michael who knelt. James Michael kissed his neck from behind and drove his cock into the hole of Michael, slowly began to enter. But he realized that Michael's knees were hurting and slowly sat on the floor. Both lay lying down on one side and James got close enough to get into Michael slowly. Michael stretched his legs for easy access and James found a delicious and constant pace, moaning with every rub, and James began to accelerate their movements, one hand clung to hip Michael, and kept pushing, Michael moaned even the cries her eyes closed stung with unshed tears.

"James, James, please do not stop," he begged. James went well, I felt I was coming, but refrained increasing their movements. When he felt the heat spread, he kept moving, this time taking almost the entire penis and re-insert it fully. Michael with a hand reached to put it in the ass of James feeling every movement, enjoying everything.  
  
James stopped and planted a kiss on Michael uncomfortable. They fell on the carpet. Both panting embraced. Michael took the blindfold of James who refused to open his eyes. He removed the blindfold of Michael. When he opened his eyes he found Michael's eyes on his. The dim moonlight was enough for both saw the happiness on their faces drawn.  
  
"Good night dear," James said. 

"Goodnight honey, how was your day?" Asked Michael.  
  
"That's it? Me you will not ask if I liked this adventure? "Asked James, blunt.  
  
"It does not seem necessary, your, moans, screams and shudders give an idea," Michael said arrogantly.  
  
"Ah, now you're saying indecent to express my pleasure to the world without words," replied James.  
  
"Of course not, if I could, would make a film only with you moaning with my cock buried in your ass, or wherever," he said with a kiss on the cheek James, who just laughed.  
  
"And you like it?" He asked. "Are you kidding? Is definitely in the top three places in my ranking of orgasms "replied James.  
  
"There is a ranking?" Asked Michael. 

"Sure, classified by categories. For example duration, intensity, location, author?  
  
AUTHOR ?, ¿cried Michael, James laughed again.  
  
"Aww honey, do not worry, you're in all categories, is just formality. In fact it started sorting when I met you," he replied.  
  
"As for me, you can remove the author box, because I'll be sure to be the one to fuck you"  
  
"I love it when you are possessive and jealous"  
  
"I was not jealous," Michael growled.  
"Sure Yes, Mr. Fassbender, it became clear," he replied. "But what you just did surprised me, I could feel with every skin cell, and my ears and perceived smell your breath, your scent, feeling each of your fast heartbeat," said James.  
  
"That was the idea," Michael said.  
James definitely loved every second with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should go deeper into the film, but ... had other things to describe. Next, yes there will be more details.  
> Happy New Year


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody hurts a little fantasy, James and Michael know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ...  
> The mistakes are all mine.

The mansion was desert when Erik woke up that morning followed the sound of soft music in the study of Charles. Erik just used one of the robes that Charles had acquired, with an apparent compulsion, because many of them were so similar, that Erik seemed ridiculous that your friend has many similar.

He walked down the hall when he entered the study, closed the door behind him.

"Actually I do not have enough, but at this point do not think the clothes are important. Why did it take you so much my friend. Was about to start without you, "Charles said from the armchair back was to the door. In front was the table with chess preparation and the other armchair waiting for its occupant. Erik was tested each time that could beat Charles in chess, but no matter who wins or loses, he always felt winner, because after every game both had their reward.

"Aww baby, but now was not thinking about the game," Charles said with fingers stroking his crotch without a single garment, an image that Erik could see as they reached him and bent to leave a soft kiss on the lips of Charles.  
"You know that nothing can replace my ... abilities," Erik whispered, almost without departing from the lips of Charles.  
One of the silver candlesticks floated near Charles. The metal is melted to form a tie that caressed his bare shoulders Charles, who shivered as the cold metal against his skin.  
"That will like the teacher to start the day" he asked.  
"Let me handle" Charles said with a smile.

Charles, with his free hand, guided his fingers to the side of the head, breathed deeply, closed his eyes briefly.  
At that time Erik felt a warm presence in his mind. He sat on the other couch taking off his robe, exposing his slim body scarred from his past.  
The metal floated toward him again divided to embrace his wrists and just above the knees. The curved shapes fit gently into the skin. This time, it was Charles who pulled the strings of this situation, for pleasure and delight of Erik.  
When the metal pieces were in place they held wrists on either side of the sides of the armchair and the other legs parted slightly. Charles could stand and watched what he had done. He pulled his hips to face Erik who tried to touch the hardened cock Charles, he brushed his lips. "You're amazing. Do not just talk about your power to control the metal at will, but thine only be and wonderful "Charles said stroking the hair of Erik.

Charles walked away only to kneel between his legs Erik. This action forced to Erik separated legs wider. It Charles still watching Erik, took his cock between his lips, fitting more and more. The raucous moans Erik told him he was the right way. The wet tongue of Charles ran the entire length to the base, took the skin of the testicles between his lips, with soft kisses. When Erik's cock glistened with moisture, Erik legs widened and his feet dangling in the air, exposing his hole to the caresses of his lover. Charles began licking the small hole and words in German and English out nonsense Erik's lips. Charles could feel everything that his partner experienced and both melted into pleasure. Erik pain in the abdomen clustered around what he felt, had the impression that would explode if he continued ASI-  
Then Michael awoke.  
He opened his eyes and tried to collect his feelings, he still felt the excitement that hurt and moisture.  
"I thought you were going to leave all the work for me," James said between gasps releasing the hardened erection that had seemed stimulate that morning.

Michael wanted to say something, but only drowned his panting, because the dream he had just had was so close to reality that enjoyed every moment.  
The movements of James a couple of times accelerated. When he left the throbbing erection quickly rode to Michael.  
Michael simply enjoy being woken up that way.  
"Charles," moaned as James sat with his cock completely down.  
"With someone had that dream again," James said with a big smile.  
"Mmmmhhh, sorry James, it's just, please move," Michael said. James began to move slowly enjoying friction.  
"I do not care what you call me when we make love, provided it is I," said James accelerating their movements without pause.  
"You, you, always you," Michael complained.

They both knew it was not just sex, but every time their bodies were trying to merge into one inseparable, feel all the love, desire, lust and joy every time possible.  
"Ahh, yes, go on, do not you dare stop," Michael growled.  
"Erik, Erik," James gasped. Michael loved to live that fantasy, wrapped in their characters, feeling the pleasure that the other was denied.  
The bed creaked by sudden, strong and hard moves, when Michael rubbed his cock James burning, tearing moans in both. It does not take long to expel fluid in the chest Michael, who poured inside. James movements did not stop even after that, feeling their orgasms fill their senses.  
James collapsed on Michael's chest, breathing quickly. Michael was staring at the ceiling. He wondered what else had done to deserve such joy with each passing day with James.

The Scot started laughing, put a hand on Michael's chest and resting his chin to see Michael.  
"What is funny to you?" Michael said very confused.  
"You, my friend, Charles Xavier was dreaming again," he said with the most sophisticated British accent of his character.  
"Mmmm, you know that Charles, with all its infinite intelligence and sophistication, has always fascinated me. He also know I'm not alone", he said.  
"It's no secret that I love Erik Lehnsherr, his sexy figure, his rough voice and his dogged determination. Is irresistible, "replied James.  
"How not want to dream about Charles, if you and I have the same fantasy" Michael said and approached James for a slow kiss.  
"And this time it was 'my Charles'" interrogated.

"Well, as always, used his powers to give us a lot of mutant sex leveraging each of our abilities," said Michael.  
"Our?" James said.  
"Yeah, you know, telepathy and manipulation of metal," he replied. "But what I like about fantasies is that you are always in them, and every time I'm with you I feel that all my desires are achievable and I can give you everything to make you happy," he added.  
James settled down to kiss savagely Michael who responded eagerly.  
It began to dawn. James had awakened early to return to recording set that day and continue their work.  
After a quick, well as quick shower we were able to achieve between kisses and caresses, James left his shared room with full happiness.

That day, when James learned of the arrival of his co-star, Marc Spencer, a famous action movie actor and everyone claimed it was the next James Bond, for the fine features and body athletic, James greeted him kindly and prepared for the next day start their scenes. Spencer was rehearsing scenes Tram, static, but when editing would be in motion. For added realism, they used a real tram. When Spencer was high, ignoring orders safety and use of the harness, slipped and fell from a short distance.  
James and the team were reviewing the agenda of the next day and found Spencer ran on the floor screaming in pain, paramedics came immediately and after some studies, Spencer had fractured a bone. Apparently, during his youth, Spencer was soccer player, which led to several rounds of dehydration which had effects on their bones. The loss of minerals for more than a decade before it starts to act had caused demineralization in their bones what made them fragile and fall of a little over two meters high caused a fracture that would take months to heal.

That fact put in a dilemma to production, because they could not stop shooting, with locations compromised. James on the one hand was glad, because that could spend more time with Michael, who was free after filming Frank. Free? At that time, James thought of a crazy idea. Could be his co-star Michael ?.  
No, no, no, shook the thought from his mind, but it was too tempting to being able to work with Michael, implying months together between filming and promotion.  
James quickly began to daydream imagining all the moments that have with Michael, but what would make you get hired .... He went to the meeting room where everyone waited for an emergency meeting, the head of the studio and the producers were going to be there. James, shamelessly using his charms to production assistant, Jhenny was her name, found out that the meeting should decide whether to stop production or to choose the replacement, the team had worked on a series of profiles of actors who could fill that role all files were downloaded from the database of the study. There was a list of eight names for the role James was ablesee.

"Jhenny, honey, could you please bring me some tea? James asked with a smile. Jhenny agreed. "Ah Jhenny, why not bring two cups of tea and sat while the chiefs come, I'm sure it'll be hours before you have something decent to drink," he added. Jhenny could not avoid seeing the tablet carrying when James approached her and said, "I hold it" and smiled. Deep down James felt very bad for manipulating his charms with the girls, but this was an emergency.  
When Jhenny away, James entered the database and selected the name of Michael Fassbender, the file was loaded and James made sure we were the first on the list. Unfortunately the data it appeared that Michael still was committed to Frank, but James changed the status of busy, to available.  
The listing data were sent by different people, and James expect anyone realizes who had introduced from nowhere that name.  
Jhenny came back, and James returned the tablet.  
Executives began to arrive and told James that would be news tomorrow.  
The doors closed and James remained for three hours waiting to see if there had been results. Impatience showed in their constant walking back and forth and silent.  
When he gave up he returned to the hotel.

He went into his room and Michael received him with an attack on the lips.  
What had happened? In fact James came sooner than usual. No matter the reason, James loved receptions such as ... effusive.  
When they stopped kissing Michael looked at him with a smile.  
"You ... Tell me that was you," Michael said.  
"That I it was what," replied honestly confused.  
"You pushed your costar to break his leg," "MICHAEL" he snapped.  
"How did you know that?" Asked James.

"I ask first," Michael said.

" Not. I did no such thing, just listen to yourself. And anyway ¿Why are you so happy? "As soon as he finished again Michael attacked him with lust to erase from the mind of James any logical thinking.  
"Well, it seems that SOMEONE thinks I'm available," Michael answered.  
"Sorry, what ??? James sounded confused.  
"They called me in your film and was offered the role of bad boy Wanted" he replied. James smiled and then drew the face of Michael to kiss him again.  
"Well, let's say SOMEONE among the suggestions put your name, but I never imagined it would be so fast, you accepted?" Said James rushed.  
"Of course I accepted, thank my agent is on vacation and their calls, important, I refer them directly. I talked to the Director and told him to take a couple of days to reach Spain to catch up, but he seemed more than happy for my acceptance what offered me double what they would pay the other actor, it seems that the production can not be delayed", said Michael.

James approached him some more and said quietly, "So we have a couple of days before you arrive. Meanwhile, I propose to take the time", he whispered and started kissing Michael opening the bathrobe he wore.  
James slowly stroked his chest, Michael's back, drawing imaginary lines that only he acknowledges.  
Michael pulled over the head of James's shirt and started kissing his shoulders, chest actor.  
It was slow, leisurely and calmly, as if they knew who was all the time in the world to enjoy their bodies.

Michael reached up to touch the erection of James without removing the pants, began stroking slowly, moaning James lip between teeth bit, focusing on the beautiful feeling of Michael's hand stroking all that sensitive skin. Continued fondling under clothing was uncomfortable, but also enjoyable.  
Michael felt the warm, sensitive skin and wanted to feel down. James stroked he could, for his fortune, the naked body of Michael was in sight and James enjoyed all those feelings. The caresses had an effect excitation Michael, his erect cock firm, James wanted to be touched and not about to let unattended. With slow strokes accompanied the rhythm that Michael had begun. They kissed slowly and caresses were so powerful what his heartbeat quickened, and they kissed deepening their touches, their tongues came deeply. James gasped and separated. "Pants" he said. Michael unbuttoned his pants unzipped and lowered his pants with his infamous underwear leaving James the painful cock exposed.

That friction tore a groan James. Michael came back and whispered in his ear. "You want to fuck me please?".  
James was speechless and could only lead Michael to the wall, turned and Michael put his hands on the wall, spreading his legs for ease of movement. James meanwhile, sought lubricant and covered his fingers.  
Michael felt a finger inside her and shifted his hips shamelessly.  
James wanted to hurry, so he moved his fingers rather quickly to generate heat and open for Michael to receive his cock.  
Two fingers were introduced and then a third came more easily.  
"Now Fassbender, I'll fuck you, strong and hard, understand," James said at the ear of Michael. A groan of approval gave the signal to start tucking entire penis once.

Until the end, James felt that nothing could compare to that feeling. His cock tight these muscles was sending tons of pleasure.  
  
He began to move fast, hard as promised. His thrusts skin ass beat Michael, who opened a little more legs and clung to the wall.  
This change gave them both, pleasurable sensations, prostate Michael was stimulated with each stroke and James felt each better than the last movement.  
James took Michael's cock with his movements and pressed his erection. Michael no longer moaning, just breathing heavily by so much pleasure.  
James Michael bit his shoulder hard when he came inside. Michael poured semen into the wall and the hand of James.  
When James stopped moving, his cock was even introduced to Michael. James Michael cock stroked and kissed his shoulder gently.

When James came Michael turned and hugged him.  
"Can you believe it, you and I together on set?" Michael said, smiling. "Nothing makes me happier baby," said James.  
They walked cuddled in bed, thinking fortunate to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not stop Charlie and Erik out of this ...  
> Thanks for reading


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a beautiful day and they decide to breathe pure air, they want to a time together before the beginning of the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine and only take referrals from real elements such as movies, situations, and others;)

On Monday the production expected that the great actor, nominated for an Oscar, and model large clothing brands and others, Michael Fassbender, reaches the set. A team was going to pick up from the airport to the hotel. But with a weekend still free, James and Michael decided to leave the hotel, because - although they used their time well in every corner of the room - Michael wanted to tour the city with James.

A pair of glasses, hats and shirts of hiding in the crowd of people walking on a Saturday morning through the busy streets of downtown Madrid.

Using public transport, both went to the park of El Retiro, which for its size had dozens of isolated, perfect places for them to have a good time - fully clothed -.

Came to a bench under a tree, enjoying the quiet of a cool morning, few clouds in the sky allowed the temperature is comfortable. Michael sat; James's head rested on his legs. Michael's fingers ran over his hair with tender caresses, it was perfect. Have I told you how much I love your fingers?" Asked James with glasses still on. Mmm, no, you have not told me," replied Michael.

Well, it is. They are long, thin, pale and elegant". James continued. And they can get to deep places and touch you-" Fassbender. Was trying to be romantic, "James said pretending offense. It took Michael's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You're perfect, those lips are too much for any human," whispered Michael.

James smiled and sat down, looked at Michael and the entire world gall wet his lips with his tongue before speaking. "Would you like some ice cream? Asked Michael. "Chocolate, as always ?, added without waiting for an answer. Michael nodded with a smile away seeing James on the dirt road.

It was impossible to not be happy with this man, no matter what happens, he knew he would do everything to have happy moments.

James came quickly with ice cream, Michael took a cone of chocolate and for him, a circular palette pineapple.

Your order is ready, gave the ice cream and sat next to him, his feet on the sides of the bench, to see without difficulty to his beloved. Michael enjoyed the ice cream, melted chocolate on his tongue and really enjoyed the ice cream. "Mm this delicious" he said. James saw that he had pinned his look on the lips of Michael.

James had been perplexed. Michael in front of him making those sounds innocent, with smooth movements that reminded many times had felt those lips, that tongue on his skin, in those places that no one else knew, that no one else had managed to touch his lips. Acting on instinct, took his ice cream if stop seeing Michael, introduced the frozen end and played with it, slowly introducing ice cream, when he reached over half, pulled it out and repeated the movement. Michael looked at him and swallowed hard.

Why James did that blatantly? The boldness of his movements reminded every time Michael had seen those deep blue eyes that sparkle with lust. Damn torture, he remembered that he was in a park in broad daylight and as much as he wanted not to do anything. That was what the rational thought, unfortunately, only his head had that thought because the rest of his body responded to the provocation of his lover.

James smiled triumphantly, had apparently gotten what he wanted. Yes, he wished desperately to Michael every second, he wanted to share that unbridled desire that consumed him.

With a pleased smile he left the ice cream "You missed here baby," he approached Michael, with the forefinger took a trail of chocolate upper lip of Michael and sucked closing his eyes when he opened Michael had approached his face . "You ... you're a shameless" whispered inches from her red lips. James smiled and closed the distance taking chocolate flavored lips, tongue, acid tongue clashed with Michael. James took those lips eliminating any sweet trail, enjoying the delicious combination. They kissed slowly, trying not attract attention of the curious. When they parted, Michael put his hand on the neck of James, with united fronts breathed slowly, making an effort to calm the excitement of the moment, a fact that is reflected in his pants. They gathered around the self-control they could, remained so for a while, listening to the sound of birds, children laughing in the distance, feeling the breeze hit their bodies. Synchronizing their beats, sharing sighs, focusing on the other.

They lost track of time, because when they realized they were melted ice cream on the side of the bench.

They sat down on the bench again, embracing, watching people pass, the occasional cyclist, once in a while dogs strolling, people skating, did not notice that there were two souls that were part of one in that bank.

"I still want ice cream," James said, cutting the silence between them.

I think we should eat something and go home," Michael said.

"Let us walk to the other side, it's a beautiful day, and you're in good company," added James standing up and standing glasses. He took her hand and kissed Michael was persuaded to follow him along the way.

His way was quiet, there were few opportunities they had to walk freely in cities, living a normal life, without the presence of lights and cameras recording every movement. They enjoyed seeing real life, quiet, with people in their worlds not to care the rest.

When they left the park, walked a few blocks and found a nice Thai restaurant.

They asked some snacks that they shared sitting beside a narrow table for two. This allowed them to be close and the cloth covering his clasped hands.

They finished eating and walked the streets. It was five in the afternoon when they decided to return to the hotel. At the entrance James watched people at the reception. Michael stepped into the elevator, while James greeted kindly. James reached the elevator and when the doors were closed, did not hold back and they kissed as if they had not been touched in years. Michael James cornered his body on one side of the elevator, James enjoyed the pressure, contact the Irish.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened fast walked into the room, before being discovered, the danger that someone will look away from them nervous, added adrenaline to their clandestine relationship. Awkwardly the bedroom door closed, James took off his shirt and helped Michael, they rejected those garments and James began to bite exposed skin, shoulders, arms, chest. All that was able to find was the touch of his lips. Michael enjoyed the touch for a moment, as if to imply that it was his turn, took his hair and kissed James neck, collarbone, shoulders. They wanted to do so many things simultaneously, play as much as they could, it seemed that the time was running out, by desperation move.

With so many touches, their erections had grown, their bodies came near by the hips and began rubbing. The groans showed them that what they did was on the right track. Each other rubbing causing all the blood is grouped in the right place.

James unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the ankles, like his underwear, Michael knelt down and played with the tip of his cock James, reminded all those obscene movements of his friend in the park and slowly sucked the exquisite erection that hardened even more.

James could not stop staring, lips Michael taking his cock was an exciting spectacle.

"Wait," James said, feeling it was coming. He did not want to do it alone and asked to wait. Michael stopped and put wet lips with a kiss on the tip. James reached down and grabbed his waist pants Michael to remove the garment, both got rid of all clothing and walked barefoot to the sofa, spacious couch blessed and sudden movements that had endured almost daily, James pushed Michael and he lay back on the couch. He joined messy kisses him without stopping.

James hid a bottle of lube and one of the dildos on the couch, and took those elements. Separated for a moment and saw Michael. Let me start with you honey," said Michael, who had forgotten the words and simply took James's lips in another kiss angry again.

James opened the lubricant and covered the surface of the vibrator. He put the remote control aside and began to enter the crystal tip Michael, who had extended legs revealing his entire body: his huge erection weighing and ass hole still tight. James began introducing the object slowly and carefully. With smooth movements went in and out, every time digging deeper, Michael moaned without shame, feeling the pressure of the cold object. After a few moves the object was buried down. James stroked the stretched skin of his lover, started kissing the buttocks near the hole, he spent his wet caresses the testicles and spent a few licks on that part. Michael tensed, burning began to disappear replaced by tons of pleasure. James began to lick the base of the cock, and went on to start slowly suck first to intensify pressure on the venous path that part of his anatomy.

The tongue was walking slowly feeling the heat, humidity and beat Michael penis. While tongue James was busy, his hands pressed different parts of the crotch, as Michael liked. Michael lay on the couch, threw his head back felt a cluster of sensations, on the one hand he could feel the stretched muscles cradling the rigid object in his ass, getting to burn the space occupied; and secondly, the soft lips of his lover, the gentle caress that made him want to last forever, concentrating on each of the sensations, unable to utter a single word, just exhaled and moaned without shame. He could well stay forever. Suddenly, an internal shaking him out of his thoughts, he felt face burning, and the heat was spreading in his body. James had activated the toy causing beating Michael accelerate. His moans did not exist, it contained breathing multiple times and enjoyed having his cock between the lips of James. The vibration stretched across its bottom, James began to accelerate their movements until the tip of the penis reached his throat. James felt all tremors and shudders of Michael. Pity he could not speak, because he wanted to tell him that loved feel so, so ecstatic. He was proud of being able to bring those feelings into who loved the most. Michael's body tensed and hot jets flooded James's throat so deep it was, the thick liquid only slipped to the bottom member James pulled slowly licking the tip of the tongue penis head Michael, who was drenched in sweat.

James looked up and saw Michael's chest up and down sucking air that was missing, immersed in his orgasm with vibrating object still buried. James took the base of the object and when he tried out, Michael groaned, and James recognized the pleasure of that sound and began to rock the object in the narrow hole.

All that activity was concentrated on one point: the member James was taut red and moist without having received not a single touch. But James could only think of the pleasure it afforded his lover moaning with each thrust inconsistencies object stimulating the sensitive nerves.

Michael felt was flying, he could hear the engine toy so close to the ears felt he had strong scream his pleasure, his hands moved to the sides and his fingers dug into the surface of the couch. Such movements forced his cock erect and maintain in need of touch, James had dilated pupils, enjoyed much of what was going that bit his lip, to say nothing to break the synchrony of that scene. Michael felt it was not fair to feel anything but James has his part. He sat up to see his lover between his open legs, James knelt to be near his penis. Their eyes met and Michael smiled with a penetrating gaze. James managed to get the object and when he took could not avoid gently kissing Michael hole, moaning with him by touch. James moved to the couch and started kissing him thanking Michael with every kiss every moment of pleasure. Michael took the toy, even slippery and began using it in James, slowly, James was on the edge of the couch, his entire right leg dangling, that allow him to sit back and enjoy Michael kisses while introducing the object to the bottom, Michael felt he could no longer go further and left him there, with both hands he took James's face for a messy kiss, sticking his tongue inside to the bottom of the throat devouring every corner.

Michael was separated and searched the remote control toy, James glanced at the floor, because it had been there. Michael stopped to pick it up, exposing every muscle working with every movement. James settled himself for lying down on the couch leaving his ass almost in the air. Michael straddled James. Without any further ado he directed James's cock his ass - still open - and sat down slowly. James bit his lip, which ignited the passion of Michael's. When he was in the background, Michael activated the object and James began to grunt, groan. FUCKFUCKFUCK Michael your-" could not think of anything, when Michael began to move slowly, feeling every ounce of shared pleasure. He rode quickly and forcefully, James articulated no words, only drowned gasps and desperate. He closed his eyes and felt all the pressure in the ass and the friction of Michael who rode with deliberate moans ... and bated breath. His movements were accelerated and James came hard, because semen spilled outside, with wild movements of Michael, Michael shed elsewhere in the breast of James and continued moving until he felt James's cock relaxed.

Their hearts beat faster, Michael James left with some pain to rest beside his, turned off the vibrator and carefully removed.

With the discarded object kissed James's chest, the salty taste of his skin seemed exquisite. He sloppy kisses on the skin of James, reaching the neck and lips.

They huddled speechless, gasping for air remembering the wonderful pleasure of moments ago.

"¿Do you think this count as regular physical activity? Was a question of the director" asked Michael.

"I must warn Mr. Fassbender, the scenes are very physical, and should be at the height of the character. If you like this way could train regularly, "said James.

"Sounds good, but I'll have to check my schedule so that it is within my work hours, and I have certain commitments that I must do at home," Michael said solemnly.

"¿Oh yes ???? What commitments "asked Scot.

"Well, I have to pamper my partner, the most wonderful man in the world, by the way," he said.

"You are impossible. And speaking of work, I think we should rest. From tomorrow we will be exploited, because we can not have more delays in the movie "James said and stood up. He limped into the kitchen and brought two glasses of water to quench the thirst I had after his last activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the last program of The Graham Norton Show, I remembered the episode last year with James, Michael and Hugh and James and Michael fanart with ice cream ... and so was the scene of ice cream ...

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? or not? I hear everything


End file.
